


Should’ve Known Your Place

by Lightest_Shadow



Category: Swapfell (AU), Undertale (Video Game), fellswap (au)
Genre: Blades, Blood, Electric shocks, Gen, Gutting, It’s pretty clear, Nail pulling, Oh boy where to start?, Reader Death, Sadism, Torture, Yandere, Yandere Papyrus, Yandere swapfell papyrus, seriously though you will die, that should be a given with gutting though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 17:09:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12988602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightest_Shadow/pseuds/Lightest_Shadow
Summary: You, unknowingly, were talking to Swapfell/Fellswap Papyrus’ object of his affection. He takes it into his own hands to punish you. {warning: you die}





	Should’ve Known Your Place

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously read the tags and decide if this is for you. I do not want to hear “I didn’t want this” because like, you were warned many, many times.

You awake to find yourself chained to a table? When did you fall asleep? What happened? You strain yourself to remember.

You were at a bar, and hitting it off with... someone. You can’t quite recall who. They seemed great, and you were hoping to exchange numbers. While they were off doing something they claimed was important a... a skeleton monster gave you a drink ‘on the house’. You assumed he was a worker and took the drink, downing it. Must’ve been drugged or something cause it sure wasn’t enough to cause you to black out.

You were in the midst of praying that you weren’t molested or about to be rapes when you here a door open behind you and the sound of someone carting something over.

“oh, good. you’re awake.” A voice says before the one who owns it comes into view. It was the skeleton who gave you the drink.

As you think about it, you remember hearing about him. What was his name again? You can’t seem to remember. The locals had a habit of just calling him Puppy. They said he was usually cute, almost innocent. And acted like a lost puppy if left alone.

He was like a puppy. He was like a puppy.

As he carted in a tray or something you couldn’t see the contents of there was only one thing you could think.

He didn’t seem like a puppy to you.

He dug around on the tray and pulled out a syringe with an ugly brown color. Not quite knowing what it was you squirmed.

“now, now, don’t do that.” He says calmly. “i haven’t given you the serum yet, and i don’t need you bleeding before i say so.”

You froze from fear before processing what he just said. Before he says so? A sharp pain hit the side of your neck, and then the small cuts you had on your bound wrists healed.

“surprised?” He asks with amusement. “it took a long time and a lot of trial and error to get it right. it’ll heal, but it won’t prevent... well, you’ll see.”

You could feel your heart racing as he pulled another thing off of the tray.

You didn’t need a clear view to know it was a blade. You try to struggle out again, only to be turned blue and pinned even further onto the table.

“i told you, don’t do that.” He says with a sigh. “there’s no point in it, anyway.”

You take a deep breath, trying to reason with yourself. Maybe you’re misreading the situation. Maybe you’ll be fine. Maybe...

A sharp pain in your arm interrupts your thoughts. You look over to see Puppy cutting into your arm, humming a bit as he goes.

He looks up at you and his smile dissipates. He then changes how he’s holding what you can now identify is a scalpel and twists it, hard. You can’t hold back the sound of pain that escapes your mouth as blood starts pouring out.

His smile returns as he violently yanks the blade of the scalpel out of your arm, tearing a large chunk of flesh off in the process. Whatever that serum was was quickly getting to work, as your arm started trying to heal.

Before anything can be said, he’s pulling out something else. It almost looks like pliers.

He was almost teasing you as he asked cheerily “do you know what this is gonna be used for?”

Part of you wanted to give an answer, in hopes that it would sway him or make for stalling, but something in you knew that, no matter what you said, he’d still do whatever it was he wanted to do. So instead you shook your head.

He sighs. “i was hoping you’d play along.” He says in slight disappointment before smiling again. “but that’s fine. i guess that means you’ll have just as much shock as you do pain.”

You gulped as he spiraled you. If it wasn’t for what he said, it would seem like he was debating on what to do. But since he said what he did, you doubted that’s what he was doing. In fact, you were sure this was just some sick part of the sick game he was playing.

He then puts the pliers close to your nails, taps at the one on your pointer, and smiles before putting one half of the ends under your nail.

It didn’t take a genius to know what he was going to do next.

You closed your eyes, bracing yourself for the pain.

This turned out to hurt more than you anticipated however, and it took a lot of self-control to not cry out in pain. You could hear the sound of your nail hitting the floor. You then feel him put metal, likely the pliers, under your middle nail of the same hand.

When there was a pause you opened your eyes, only for that to lead to you seeing him force the still closed pliers open under your nail. It broke from the unnatural movement and action, causing a piece to stab into the more gentle flesh underneath. A small hiss escapes your mouth. He goes to a type of sharpener, if your bit of vision and hearing is accurate. He comes back, puts the pliers close to your ring finger, and looks you dead in the eye.

“i want you to scream.”

Before you can fully register what he’s said, the newly sharpened pliers are digging into the flesh right under your nail, grabbing it, and pulling hard. A small yelp of pain escaped. He smiled a bit, simply dropping the bloodied pliers.

He starts almost playing around with the things on the table before pulling out an artist’s exo knife.

He walks up to you and digs it into your cheek, earning a whine. As he cuts and listens to your whines, his breathing hitches in a strange way. A way that almost seems like... ecstasy. Was he enjoying this? In... in _that_ way?

After he was done cutting a hole in your skin on your cheek, and as you could feel it, he puts a hand up over half your face.

“huh. i guess humans can all end up looking alike.”

You didn’t bother trying to find out what he meant. He sighs, however, as he goes digging for something else.

You finally fight through your fear, disbelief, and pain enough to speak.

“Why... why are you doing this?”

He glares at you, eye lit up more than you thought possible, as he pulls out jumper cables.

“you know why. you know who you were talking to. who you were trying to take,” as he spoke, he hooked the cables to an off battery of sorts, and your wrists.

“you should’ve known your place.”

After he said that the shock ran through you. It was a pain that you’ve never experienced, and left all of your nerves screaming, as well as yourself.

The voltage stops for a bit, only to start up again. This action happens again. Then, he finally stops it.

You could feel your nerves burning and could smell the same effect on your wrists, even if the serum seemed to work better on that damage than your nerves.

You were so hopeful he was done after you passed out, but something jolted you awake. You weren’t sure how, but you knew it had to be something magic.

“i’m not done playing with you.” He said teasingly.

You could feel tears leaving your eyes as you start to plead.

“I-I’m sorry I’ll-I won’t do it again, I pro-promise!”

All you got in reply was a look as he pulled out a hand saw.

“i know. a shattered soul can’t speak.”

Your eyes widen as you start struggling again. Maybe if you could get out of here, you could still live. You couldn’t help but notice your struggles were weaker than before, though.

He walks over with the saw, almost debating over what to use it on.

  
He ultimately stops partially out of your vision. You could feel a panic start to rise in you as you had no idea what to expect.

Then you felt the teeth on your leg right below your knee.

The pain of it tearing through your flesh was excruciating. Small sounds escaped as he continued cutting through your leg. A pause happened partially through.

“i guess the blade was duller than i thought.” He muttered before readjusting and trying to push it down through the bone. When the bone didn’t give, he left the saw alone.

And you could feel the serum working its healing magic and healing your leg around the saw. That was more uncomfortable than painful, but this skeleton was beyond sadistic.

He grabbed the handle and pulled the whole saw up through your flesh, blood and muscle matter splattering. You couldn’t hold back the scream.

He sighs a little, somewhat disappointed and somewhat happily. Most likely happy to hear you shout again.

“i really was hoping to remove your limbs before i finished you off. oh, well. guess that’s what i get for neglecting the saw.”

He brings out a knife, putting the blade up to your stomach.

“i wonder how long you will last?” He asked in a whisper.

At the same time he put the knife through your skin, he moved you to see what he was doing, causing more pain than the knife itself would.

Cutting open your gut, you were able to see your organs as he ripped it the rest of the way open.

“i was always curious about how accurate those medical books were.” He says “it seems they were pretty accurate.”

You should be passing out, or at the very least gagging, but it seemed as if you were just numb as blood pooled underneath you.

He took the knife and decided to carefully cut out a kidney. You started crying in pain. He muttered about you not needing it. As he muttered while he cut out the other kidney.

He was slowly removing each organ, looking up at you in between each one. You just wanted it to stop. The pain and torment. A flash of both fear and relief hit you as he moved the hole up to your chest.

In a quick thing of pain you saw nothing but blood.

And then darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I hope you enjoyed! I worked kinda hard on this and mainly wrote it cause I haven’t done torture in years. Hope you enjoyed. {I hope I warned you enough}


End file.
